In the End
by Ran Mouri
Summary: New chapter UP In the eve of new year after peace was signed the gundam pilots need to register as citizens, while doing so Duo will discover something he never expected... the origin of his birth YAOI
1. 01

A/N: I really felt the need to give you all a new year thingy since I've been lacking on my writings for a good month and a half (maybe more ^^;;;) My wish for this year is not really what you would expect from me... *with a drink in her hand* Cheers for human beings and their joyful songs and play... it's all I can say.... 

  
**In the end.  
**By Ran Mouri.

  
Duo was so nervous, him and Trowa were staring at eachother with an eager agreement of escaping once the chance got to them. Of course a sweet smile from Quatre planted the green-eyed boy on his seat spoiling Duo's chance of getting away.

He still didn't understand why they had to get registered on the federation's main computer as citizens if they didn't want to of course Heero, Wufei and Quatre were already signed since birth, so why bother with two damned war orphans??

He saw no explanation

Both had tried to run when Treize and Zechs, new dignitaries representing the new earth peace group "Preventer" told them it was an order, and a gun trained to them by Heero did the trick.

With much begging and wooing he got them into an L2 hospital at the least

A little relief for the violet eyed pilot though

A VERY old doctor had gotten their blood samples and fingerprints on the lab and was now signing them on the register with a happy smile on his face.

"So." The old man said. "Triton Bloom is it?" He turned to Trowa who just nodded. 'that circus chick got to adopt him' thought the braided boy mournfully. Deep inside he knew no one would want to adopt him and he would be dubbed still an orphan. 

Idly he wondered if his parents were listed on that very same computer and if he at least could ask for a picture of them he always tried to guess which of them had the bright idea of leaving him alone at birth.

"Now young man you name is" Smiled the doctor turning to him. Duo sighed.

"Duo Maxwell gramps." He said sulkily. 

"Duo Max" The old man never finished his tipping as the machine started to beep wildly, the five pilots turned to it then, staring as the picture of a young girl in her early teens appeared on the screen.

"What? Who's the cutie?" He asked jokingly. "Don't tell me I have a sister huh?"

"It would be wonderful Duo!! You have a younger sister!! She looks JUST like you!!" Beamed Quatre excitedly, now the braided boy didn't have to be alone on New Year's Eve!

The old doctor took off his glasses and stared at Duo carefully, taking his palms and looking at his arms with interest. 

"What?" Growled the former pilot. 

"Son, that's not a sister of yours that girl you see is your mother." 

All eyes in the room widened.

"THAT'S MY MOM!?!?!?!" He cried in shock. That girl was just 13 at the most!! How could THAT be his mother?!

The bald doctor nodded with a light smile on his face.

"How strange is the hand of fate kid. You return here exactly 15 years from the day you were born." The man said happily. 

"How can you know that." He whispered shocked. From the corner of the room Heero's eyes widened lightly. Duo's whole frame shook and his face that always held that annoying grin was now very pale, he looked more like a lost child then a pilot.

"Child." The doctor sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "I was the one that helped your mother on the delivery, very difficult one indeed, OF COURSE I would remember you little Kiseki-chan." 

"Kiseki??" Asked Trowa confused.

"Means Miracle." Stated Heero.

The doctor nodded.

"That's what your mother said the moment you were born."

"She. She did?" 

"Yes, I don't blame her we had very low hopes of you surviving she said that the fact that you were there was a miracle on itself but don't get me to spoil the mood with foolish old man's words." He chuckled as he opened an old locked drawer and started to search for something.

"She's very beautiful." Smiled Quatre reassuringly. "Now you can look for her and have a family!"

"I'm afraid not." The doctor sighed taking out an old sealed envelope and handing it to the shocked braided boy who stared at it with wide eyes. His hands were shacking and his vision was blurry.

"What's this" He wondered out loud.

"She had it with her when she got here we never had a chance to open give it to you after social services took you away." With shaking hands Duo opened the envelope and sighed.

"It's in Japanese I.. can't read it." All eyes turned to Heero then, the perfect soldier had a scowl on his face but he took the letter anyway.

"let's see" He sighed and started to read.

_I'm still sitting in front of the sea, waiting for a little hint of this wicked inspiration that eludes me right now when I need to write this words. All people say that the ocean is the mother of all inspiration so I'm hopping I can get a hold of it for a few fleeting moments what an idiot I am since I believed all that shit huh?_

_Mi only relief is to wait for the shuttle to announce its time to go and get into the life that will be easier on me, or so I hope, on L2. A colony where the sky isn't as blue as I see it right now and this endless sea doesn't extend with the magnificence that pictures are not able to portray with justice._

_I know that while I write this letter you are growing inside of me, that you develop to become something beautiful and so magical that only a few will understand the extent of your power How would I not know it, my sweet child?_

_Right now I can close my eyes and imagine how you'll be_

_My hopes are that you grow to be as handsome as your father is, because, believe it o not, your mother can't find beauty on the cruel reflection on the mirror that reflects her everyday, there's no relief for this sad spectrum of all human fears I believe And I hope you don't see yourself like I do._

_I'll be truthful to you my child, since I don't expect you to see this ultimate words written by your mother under the influence of the cursed sea._

_My sweet legacy, you were conceived as the foolish play of two drunk teens that never thought they would live another day on this horrid war I see everyday. You see, I'm only 13 and the world is still so wide and unknown to me and even though so much is still expected from me, I know deep inside that there's just so little I could even hope to accomplish._

_Your father, mi love, is just 15 right now, and amazes the world with his enormous maturity and strategies on the battlefield. Please don't laugh my child I saw him myself today on the news it's the main reason he doesn't know about you and I hope he never does_

_After all.. Who am I to spoil someone else's dreams because I was stupid enough to say yes when alcohol was in the middle?_

_We met in a bar outside the former Cinq kingdom while I mourned the death of a dear friend and he tried to forget the loss of his comrades in battle, alcohol wasn't that restricted at the time and you could get all you wanted if you said you were on the federation no questions asked._

_He was the only kid on a mass of old generals and diplomats and I was the only woman we paired up quickly on the bar and started talking soon a bottle became four and we were heading to a hotel with the promise that we could help one another not to die as a virgin which had happened to Shinichi, my friend._

_I wish I could tell you that after that night we swore eternal love and devotion my son, but I can't lie, and I hope that with my blood running on your veins you'll feel the same oath and make it your own._

_What really happened is that he, been the gentleman he was, asked for my name and something he could keep to remember me on the battlefield. I gave him the cross that always hanged around my neck since the day I was born and of course asked the same from him. He smiled and gave me his OZ ID. Which I kept from that day on and now I can still feel in my pocket by your side._

_You might ask why am I writing this harsh revelation to you since I plan on keeping you as the mother I want to be but the facts is my child, that I doubt I will ever be able to see your face or watch proudly as you grow._

_You see_

_I'm very ill, son. So ill that the doctors don't give me enough time to give birth to you, but don't worry! Even if I have you rip my own body I'll make sure you live and bloom like you deserve._

_I still haven't thought of a name for you my son, and I think that I'd rather not give you one, I know that even though my most fervent wish is to live with you, this tired carcass of a body I have won't allow me to do so, therefore I'll leave that issue to your judgment and I know that whatever name fate gives you will be beautiful and fitting to your pure heart._

_The shuttle will leave in a few minutes so my time is running short my love. So I'll try to answer the few doubts you might still have_

_My name, my child, is Shitai, it means corpse if you are wondering, there is no need for you to know my last name since I have no real family left for them to take care of you I'm sorry my love, I wish he gods had gifted you with a better mother_

_It's time for me to leave so I finish this letter that you most likely won't be able to see I love you my son, even though you are unexpected, the sole knowledge that you are inside of me brought the hope I thought I had forgotten back with a vengeance Never doubt of my love dearest, even though I'll never be able to teach you and hold you like I wish I other mother do to their sons you will always be on my thoughts even when death comes to claim me he won't be able to rip you from my heart._

_I hope that one day you will be able to forgive this foolish child who never could give you the life you deserved my treasure_

_Loves you_

_Your mother._

Heero finished his reading with a heavy feeling on his heart this was the mind and heart of Duo's mother a remarkable woman, he had to admit. His eyes drifter immediately to the young man sitting still across from him and he felt his heart clench at the sight of those crystalline tears running down Duo's cheeks.

"She didn't dump me." The boy was whispering brokenly while leaning his head on his hands. "She loved me Shinigami took her away from me too..:" Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Wufei staring at him very seriously.

"You are a lucky man Maxwell to be that loved." He stated.

"Yeah I guess I am" He said still in a whisper.

"in the envelope there's also the ID your mother mentioned kid." The doctor said while looking at Duo. "I think she wanted you to read this someday, and left you the name of your father too." Again all of them turned to Duo who just took the envelope and stored it on his pocket. 

"Maybe later now I have too much to think" He said. "Thanks doc." Without another word he got up and left, making his way easily on the crowded streets of L2. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei followed him immediately leaving Heero alone on the lab

"Miss" He said out loud while staring at the sky from the window. "I don't know if you approve of me but I can promise you I'll do all in my power.. and even more than that to ensure you that Duo is happy you can trust me." He also took his jacket and prepared to leave with the doctor looked up at him.

"Where are you going? The kid left the other way."

"I have a mission now." He smiled taking the OZ ID he had stolen from the envelop while he was reading. 

'Duo's birthday deserves the best of presents.' He thought to himself as he gazed at the small piece of metal with a shocked expression. He thought that finding Duo's father's whereabouts would be more difficult than this.

"Who would have thought." He whispered to himself as he made his way to the airport. "Explain why you are so noble and fair in al you do Duo." He took his wallet and bought a ticket to e Cinq kingdom immediately, storing it all on his jacket pocket. 

He didn't need to see the ID twice to remember the name indebted in it.

**Cadet N°: 4589 - Kushrenada Treize.**

**_~OWARI~_**

A/N: *smiles* the end shocked even me if you are wondering Still kind of like the concept don't you?? Now you all know that Reviews are what make authors like me fuel their writing mood. So Review please? It sucked and I should never write again?   



	2. 02

I've been receiving lots of mails about his fic, and I already said I would continue it in a doujinshi (www . geocities.com / yaoi_nh ) shameless publicity I know but I thought, hee, what the hell, this is a spur of the moment chapter and this line will have little if something to do with the doujinshi but I guess you all readers deserved something...Also I'll admit I needed to do something while I downloaded Hanakimi (wee manga)  
  
A big hug to all of you who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter too...  
  
In the end.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
"It's amazing..." Whispered preventer Wind as he gazed at the braided boy from afar. Heero in his desperation to find Treize Kushrenada had gone to his best and only childhood friend Milliard Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise, Aka Preventer Wind, in hopes to get some more information on the former general's childhood.  
  
"It is?" The former Gundam Pilot asked confused, all he could see while the blonde preventer and himself spied on the younger man, was his comrade Duo Maxwell, idiotic loudmouth and all around goof ball from the gundam team, as he polished his now beloved motorcycle, "Deathscyte HellSing." (Yeah, he had named it like that) and chatted happily with Quatre Winner.  
  
Yet Zechs seemed to see something totally different...  
  
"Yes, look at that!! He's lighting a cigarette just like Treize does, and picks it with only two fingers!! Nothing more nothing less.... And the way he puts it in his mouth!!! It's like staring at Treize fifteen years ago." The price said pointing shamelessly at Duo.  
  
Heero blinked...  
  
He had rarely seen Duo smoking, but when he did, the Japanese man had never seen something odd about it, but now that Zechs mentioned it, Duo was really... noble when he did it... and his lips, which seemed never able to stay still wrapped around the small filter of his cigarette like a lover's embrace, and the slight movement of his neck as he aspired the smoke to his lungs...  
  
Gods...  
  
He was getting hard just by watching...  
  
"Treize'll kill you if he finds out.." The older man said amusedly. Heero blinked at him and blushed.  
  
"When he finds out what?" He asked lightly, trying to make himself look as cold and uncaring as he used to be, where was his training when he needed it?!  
  
"When he finds out you have a crush on his son... he's very... ah, how to put it... protective on his family." A sigh escaped Zechs' lips. "The little one he has... I gave some candy to Mari-chan and I got the lecture of my life on spoiling his daughter..."  
  
Heero didn't know if paling, blinking or laughing was appropriate at the time so he did neither...  
  
"Hn." He snorted turning to his inspection on the braided ex-pilot. Duo was now cleaning his hand s in a small faucet the garage had and splashing Quatre lightly when he lectured him on the faults of smoking.  
  
"You know that if that letter you all found is true... Duo's life will change forever right?" Zechs suddenly said, staring also at the playful boy, now engaged in a full water war with his Arabian friend.  
  
"Why?" frowned the Japanese preventer. Zechs only sighed, this kids could be naïve sometimes.  
  
"Well, for starters he would be an earthling which would save him from Relena's immigration law of deportation. More so, he would be the oldest son of Treize and that would make him the heir of the Count of Austria." Heero almost choked with his own tongue.  
  
"Treize is the Count of Austria!?!" The blonde prince only nodded.  
  
"How do you think we met each other?"  
  
"I never cared about that before..." The former wing pilot shrugged. "So Duo's a noble... "He whispered softly, staring at his friend he could see the nobility in him, how, even soaked, he managed to look regal and beautiful, not even a hair out of his customary braid. "I always wondered how he did that... look always presentable even after the toughest missions..."  
  
"A family thing for sure, Treize was always like that when he was a kid." Zechs nodded. "Though he was never as pretty and delicate looking..." A growl made him stop his musings. "A shame he's taken..." He added a little quickly, afraid for his own health been near to an overly jealous, overly protective, overly in love gundam pilot.  
  
"Good for you t o acknowledge that..." Nodded Heero. His blue eyes hard and threatening as he looked at the blonde. But the older preventer's attention was not focused on him anymore; his sky-blue eyes were wide and his mouth lightly open from shock obviously. Heero looked at the direction Zechs was staring at and his own Prussian blue eyes widened.  
  
Chatting lightly with the now soaked Duo and Quatre was the one man he had tried so desperately to find all month, whom he had been informed was away in a mission on the colonies in mars...  
  
And now was obviously back...  
  
Smiling and patting Duo's head as he heard all about Deathscythe Hellsing's new motor and how hard it had been to put it with Quatre chatting his ear off...  
  
Treize Kushrenada himself was laughing with his son...  
  
Both unaware of the other's identity...  
  
Talk about destiny...  
  
Tightening his jaw Heero looked at Zechs, and both nodded in silent agreement...  
  
It was time...  
  
Time to make a dying woman's wish come true, and reunite a family torn apart by the war...  
  
They had to tell Treize and/or Duo the truth...  
  
And hope for the best...  
  
TBC-  
  
Waa CLIFFHANGER!! Don't you hate them?! *giggles* I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
And Yes... I do think Duo would look hot smoking, as hot as Treize would.  
  
NOW REVIEW RESPONSES!! (I'm new on this so be patient with me.)  
  
MH-san: Yeah yeah I'm writing, glad you liked it ^-^  
  
Seraph's Cry-san: *blinks* you are? Woah! We thought the same thing! And I don't think Treize's eyebrows are hideous... just funny. The Hideous ones are Dorothy's! On Treize is mild but her is an exaggeration!!  
  
Karen McCoy-san: Yeah I have always thought it too... They look frighteningly alike ne?  
  
Ms Talon-san: Yes, there is a sequel and a Doujinshi about it... (Shameless publicity again =3) You can see it at my site (in my profile)  
  
LBx-san: Thanks for the compliments and I will have Heero talking with Duo soon. I originally wanted this to be a 5x2 fic but I thought better about it (and Drawing Heero is easier than drawing Wufei so he won)  
  
Abeyance Ablaze-san: Yes, one of my hobbies is shocking the readers with small surprises in the fics, you saying you got surprised is one of my best rewards. Tells me I'm doing a good job so thanks.  
  
Relwarc-san: Don't worry; the second chapter was to say I was doing a doujinshi about it.  
  
Hiro Souma-san: Tee hee, some ugly middle-aged man... Why didn't I think about it? Would have been funny but not as shocking don't you think?  
  
Tysoyo Kalli: Thanks for the compliments and I'm very glad you liked it too. 


	3. 03

**A/N: **I know its been a while but the bug did not bite me for a while, I lost three very dear people this year and I was mourning them al this time (and discovering new fandoms, who am I kidding) anyway, here's the next chapter, please don't hate me!!  


  


* * *

**In the end.  
**By Ran Mouri.

* * *

**Chapter 03**  
  
Another difficult decision had been made on that same room, while the blonde noble laid by his general's side.  
  
It had been hard....  
  
But he was here again... as Treize's lover...  
  
Because he might need him now...  
  
Because he loved him too much to let him face this news he had for him alone...  
  
But first... he had to be sure...  
  
The moment Heero Yuy had approached him with the information he had gotten so far; h didn't want to believe it...  
  
Treize had another child...  
  
Treize's had a son...  
  
Treize's son... was Duo Maxwell....  
  
The same loudmouthed pilot his sister hated so much...  
  
The same pilot that now had an even bigger noble status than him or Relena...  
  
Ironic...  
  
He had left Treize when he found out about Marimeia... And now he was getting together with him again.. Because of Duo...  
  
Ironic too...  
  
"Milliard." The former general whispered and hugged his lover close to him..."Whom do I have to kill?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Excuse me?" blinked the former prince. Treize smirked.  
  
"Who's stealing your thoughts away from me?" he asked kissing Zechs's ear. H had missed his prince so much, it hurt when he told him he felt betrayed because he had a daughter, and the year they had been apart had been so... cold. He would never let his love away from him again.  
  
"Hmmm well..." The blonde's eyes widened as he pushed his ginger haired love away a little, he could not afford to get distracted now... he had a mission to accomplish...  
  
Gods!  
  
He sounded like Yuy already!!  
  
"What's wrong...?" Treize asked a little surprised. Was Milliard still mad at him? Why? His eyes narrowed in thoughts as his lover bit his lips nervously... He had seen Zechs talking with Heero Yuy earlier and was no secret that he admired 01's ability on battle and had held into the hopes of establishing a friendship with the younger man ...  
  
Had he accomplished more with Heero?  
  
Was Zechs giving him a last good bye in the wonderful lovemaking they had done lately?  
  
Was his love leaving him for a younger, stronger man?  
  
NO!!  
  
"Treize... do you remember... Kagetora Kaori?" The blonde asked suddenly, making the other man blink.  
  
"Who?" His answer, as honest as it was, seemed to enrage Milliard. His clear blue eyes narrowed and glared a him as if he was the worst scum of earth and the colonies together...  
  
Who was this Kagetora person?  
  
Some old lover of his?  
  
Someone Zechs had investigated into his past and discovered? Treize didn't really pay attention to his lovers before Milliard came into his life, before him they were just faceless bodies trying to fill the cold gap in his life...  
  
Zechs was his only love...  
  
So, it was obvious he could never remember the name of another one...  
  
Or maybe... Maybe it was another daughter of his... another fatherless child in the middle of the colonies?  
  
Shit!!  
  
"Milliard... love... I swear I don't remember... is it someone important? Is it perhaps someone you found? Did she tell you anything? Because it might all e a lie you know?" he tried desperately, he couldn't afford to loose his beloved prince again! "What did she tell you? She wants m money for su-"he couldn't finish his sentence because Milliard had trusted a picture into his face angrily and was now dressing, muttering under his breath how cold he was and how could he forget someone so important.  
  
Confused, Treize stared at the picture, it was a girl, 13 years at most, long black hair and deep blue-violet eyes, her smile was a little tired and her eyes had dark circles around them, accentuated by the pale tone of her skin.  
  
It didn't ring a bell....  
  
And then his eyes landed on the cross she had around her neck, plain silver with a blue piece of glass in it, not very expensive, surely not worth as much.... Where had he seen that...  
  
His eyes widened....  
  
Standing up quickly he ran to the chair in which he had draped his coat before, and searching through the pockets, he found the same cross, as he had kept it in with him since that fateful night almost 16 years ago.  
  
-Simple – he had offered while drinking his fourth glass of wine... or was it the fifth? Who cared, she was there, he was there, all the alcohol they could consume was there... what else mattered? – you don't want to die as a virgin .. me neither... let's go.  
  
- Hmmmm sure. – She had answered happily, both of them were so young, so inexperienced, so foolish... The first time for both of them... so romantic and sweet, a tender parting, he kept her cross and her name, which he soon forgot, and she kept his OZ ID and his name...  
  
Maybe she was back to claim something from him? Maybe she had held onto his memory for years? Had she harassed Zechs into leaving him again?  
  
"Where... did you meet her?" He asked slowly, looking into the blonde's wonderful eyes and fearing the worst.  
  
"Oh, so you remember her now." His lover hissed angrily.  
  
"Milliard, love... she was my first... it was decades ago... I never saw her again...I swear!!" He tried, but it seemed to infuriate the former prince even further.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE!! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED HER HOW SHE WAS!!!" Zechs screamed in his face, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't stand it anymore, just reading Yuy's reports made him feel like such a scum.  
  
While he was marveling in Treize's and his wonderful love, going to exclusive restaurants and basking in their luxurious life styles, Duo, Treize's child, was struggling to survive in L2, eating what he could and escaping from perverted old men who would gladly abuse him given the chance...  
  
He felt like he had stolen the life Duo could have gotten by stealing Treize's attention from his mother... from that woman...  
  
Damn it!!  
  
"What? Mill... what's wrong... please tell m-"Once again he was interrupted.  
  
"YOU HAVE A SON, TREIZE!!! SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR SON!!"  
  
"Zechs? Treize?..." A soft voice asked. Both men turned sharply to the door to see who had dared to interrupt such an important talk...  
  
Zechs's eyes widened...  
  
How ironic indeed...  
  
Duo Maxwell was standing at their doorway, holding a hick folder with the seal of the preventers in his arms, and blinking surprised at them...  
  
"Are you two ok?" He asked again, concern latching his voice and his deep blue-violet eyes... Treize blinked...  
  
Such a deep eyes... just like....  
  
**_Hers....  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: _**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NO THAT I LIKE TO KEEP THE MYSTERY UNTILL THE END!!! wails **Now please R&R I feel the readers don't love me anymore!! **


	4. 04

A/N: Here you go, the next chapter... I hope you all like it though I think it's a little cheesy. It was needed for the progress of the story ... as always please review with ideas and stuff... I've been having problems and this is the only way I separated myself from them lately.  
  
**In the end**  
By Ran Mouri  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Those violet eyes, he couldn't stop staring at them... so deep and entrancing... no wonder he thought Maxwell was so pretty when he first saw him.  
  
It were her eyes what attracted him at first...  
  
Oh, yes... he remembered now....  
  
The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke, old men laughing and joking with one another while commenting the astounding battle they just had... How many revels they had just killed, how the little fools would think it twice now...  
  
He felt sick...  
  
"Little bitches waging their tails at the General, how disgusting..." a soft, hard voice hissed near him.  
  
"Oi! Mind your words girl! I let you come here because you are a widow of your father... nothing else, you can't just barge in, drink all of our beer and insult our honorable soldiers..." The barman snapped angrily, taking the full ashtray from the woman sitting besides him.  
  
"I assure you I don't mind Jean-Luke." Sighed Treize. "Although my description was a little less crude..."  
  
"That's because you are a sissy." Sighed the woman unveiling herself from the curtain of her long black hair. Much to Treize's surprise she was no older than himself, younger maybe, and showed clear signs of drinking pass her allowance.  
  
She had no uniform and her clothes were not expensive... not a soldier and certainly not a noble or her drink would have been better than cheap beer. Her hair would have been shinier and her body prettier...  
  
Noble born girls used to mold their bodies medically...  
  
She stared at him lightly from violet colored eyes and sighed. Probably examining him just as he had done to her... alcohol made that to you....  
  
"...Alone..." She said...  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I said." She snapped lighting a cigarette. "Buy yourself some porn and leave me alone..." Treize's blue eyes widened and pink colored his cheeks. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her all the time.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, it's just that... "He stammered. Years of education and noble tradition forced him to apologize to such a rude young lady. A small pale hand trust a packet of cigarettes into his face.  
  
"Take one, you look prettier with your mouth shut." She sighed. "The general won't pay attention to you if you keep flirting with me so smoke something, look intelligent and stay quiet... all soldiers do it." The young cadet was furious.  
  
She thought he was here to get into the General's bed and into some favors?!?! DIDN'T SHE KNOW WHO HE WAS!?!?  
  
He took a cigarette angrily and growled when she offered him fire without even staring at him. Though after a few drags he was calmer... she didn't seem THAT bad, and she knew her stuff, the cigarettes were very expensive.  
  
"So you are a noble..." She said suddenly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked confused.  
  
"Any other soldier would have hit me by now..."  
  
"No gentlemen could do that...."  
  
"That's what differences men from soldiers... Kagetora Kaori." She smiled holding out her hand.  
  
"Treize Kushrenada..." He smiled back shaking her hand in his.  
  
Now that he stared at Duo he could see her traits in him... the taste for black clothes and even though those looked cheap they both managed to make the whole effect stylish and tasteful, more so... On Duo's pocket he could see a pack of cigarettes, another branch though, rougher, but still fine, delicious to someone who knew what they were doing.  
  
Yes.... They shared their good taste...  
  
"Um, if you are doing things kids my age shouldn't know I can leave you know? But this thick folder of paper shit is heavy so tell me..."  
  
And of course, the sharp tongue too...  
  
"Maxwell... please ..." Sighed Zechs annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Zechsy... I'll just tell they guys at the office you said this was crap and that we can all go home..." With a wide grin he dropped the folder into the trashcan and left, waving happily at them before closing the door. "See ya!"  
  
Treize couldn't help but smile at the boy's retreating back... so alike... maybe that stopped him from killing the child when they met...  
  
He woke up ad tried to stand, but a splitting headache stopped him...  
  
"What the..." he moaned in pain.  
  
"Shut the hell up, it hurts..." A soft voice whispered from his side. Wide blue eyes turned in horror to stare at the naked young girl by his side, who was currently holding her head painfully and making another example of her fluent language.  
  
What had possessed him to do it?  
  
To loose his virginity with such a ... Un-lady like woman... Well down his category?  
  
She whipped the hair out of her face angrily and Treize could see her eyes once more, but this time her hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders... just like...  
  
His eyes widened in shame...  
  
Her eyes, with her hair styled like that...  
  
Reminded him of Milliard....  
  
He had stolen an inebriated girl's virginity because of the sick desire he felt for his childhood friend who was still waiting for him in Cinq, because he burned with desire just thinking about his 8 year old best friend with whom he had shared almost all his life.  
  
He was a monster...  
  
A small hand in his shoulders pulled him from his tormented thoughts..."You should tell him." The girl's voice whispered in his eyes, tortured blue eyes met sad violet ones and a ginger head rested on a naked chest.  
  
"How did you know...." He whispered closing his eyes, she was warm even though all her faults. Warmer than a lover... she could make a great mother if she wanted to.  
  
"I just guessed you weren't thinking of me when you yelled Milliard all night." She sighed ruffling his hair. Pale hands unwound the black cord around her neck and pulled a simple metal cross from it. "Here you go..." her voice was tender, motherly like, something he had yet to hear from any woman.  
  
As he took the cross in his hands she started to dress.  
  
"What's this..." He asked confused.  
  
"A reminder..." She smiled without even looking at him as she kneeled over the floor looking for her shoes. "There are millions of holes in this world Treize-kun... but only one comes with a heart..."  
  
The young soldier stared at her in disbelief before holding her back by the ear as he saw she wanted to leave.  
  
"Why you! You are the most rude, uneducated, crude, shameless and irritating woman I have ever met in all my noble years!" He hissed frowning. Kaori blinked.  
  
"If I ever got forced into a marriage with a woman... would you do me the honor of making all Austrian court mad?" With practiced ease he bowed low, offering his soldier tags to the shocked girl in front of him.  
  
She blinked... once.... Twice...  
  
"You want me to stand all those tight assed nobles at once?" She snapped taking the tags from his hands. "We'll see..." few words...  
  
And she disappeared from his life forever...  
  
Kaori Kagetora....  
  
His first woman....  
  
The one he proposed to...  
  
Treize raised his eyes to Zechs' once more and his heart filled with guilt. Would he really be now with his beloved prince if she hadn't given him such a crude advice so many years ago?  
  
He doubted it some how...  
  
"I have a son... with Kaori...?" He asked weakly, locking his eyes with milliard's. The blonde nodded.  
  
"Kaori-san had your son n L2, and died in childbirth... "  
  
L2....  
  
"HEERO!!! COME ON! I SWEAR THEY SAID WE COULD LEAVE!!! OUCH OUCH!!! NOT THE BRAID MAN!! IT HURTS!!! TROOOOOWAAAA QUATRE!!! HEEEELP!!!!" Duo's loud voice wailed from the hallway.  
  
Treize's eyes were wide in shock...  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
Zechs nodded...  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!! WUFEI PUT DOWN THE SWORD COME ON!!! AAAAAAAAACK!! HEERO!!!!" Silence. "YOU ARE ALL BANGING ON ME!!!!! I'M GONNA TELL LADY- ACK LADY!! YOU TOO!!?!?!?!!??!?!"  
  
A little smile made its way into his lips...  
  
He had been right... Kaori would have been a great mother, and even better at court...  
  
She gave him a chance to sort out his heart...  
  
An advice that lead him right to his love....  
  
And....  
  
"IS SOMEONE EVER GOING TO UNTIE ME!!! I NEED TO PEE!!!"  
  
An heir...  
  
**TBC.**  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this, and please be patient with me, don't like this chapter much but I needed a little flashback of Treize. What do you think of Duo's mommy.... Too overdone? Cheesy? 


End file.
